Bravo to the Turtles
While visiting Ruby's "brothers" in New York, the team must work to find her old master. Plot When Ruby seems down, the team asks her what the problem was. Ruby says that she was remembering the time she spent living in New York City with her master Splinter. So, Tskune and the team make arrangements to travel to New York City. Meanwhile, a news reporter named April O'Neil is reporting on an unsolved crimewave in the city, which she suspects to be the work of the Foot Clan, a clan o Ninja thieves from Japan. That night, she is jumped by street punks, but is saved by a group of underground fighters, one of whom loses a sai in the process. In the sewers, the team is waiting with Ruby's old master Splinter impatiently for her "brothers" to arrive. When Ruby hears something, she tells the others to run and hide, saying her "brothers" were coming. Soon, her brothers are revealed to be four large mutant turtles, who are recounting their first battle and are thrilled to see Ruby again. She soon introduces them to her friends as Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael. The next day, Raphael was showing Gin around New York when they see April O'Neill ambushed in the subway by a group of ninja's. Back in the lair, April comes too and after calming down, is told by Master Splinter about their origins. Ruby, Kurumu, Tsukune, Toph, Skywdd, Tuck, Cricket Aisling, Gin and Mizore soon accompany the Turtles in returning April home. However, after they return home, they find it ransacked and Master Splinter and the others taken. They soon journey back to April's apartment where they spend the night. Meanwhile, it is revealed that the Foot Clan captured Splinter and the others and its master Shredder had begun working with the Three Dark Lords. One recent member of the foot, Danny, had begun seeking wise council from Splinter and hearing stories from Yukinari and the others. Back at April's Apartment, Raphael gets into a heated argument with Tskune and Leonardo. When Raphael retreats to the roof, he is attacked by a group of Foot Clan ninja's. In the ensuing battle, April's apartment is set on fire and Raphael slips into a coma, forcing the others to flee. Eventually, they flee to a farm owned by April's family, where Raphael eventually recovers from his coma and the remaining members of the team set up base. After every one shares a vision about Splinter and the remaining team members, they decide to return to New York to rescue them. In the sewers, the team is ambushed by the foot clan, though the team turns the tide when the other members are freed and the fighting escalates to the streets and eventually, the rooftops. once, they, they find Splinter and Moka facing against the Shredder and Moka and Kokoas father Isa Shuzen. During the battle, Moka and Kokoa denounce their father as a threat and Issa proceeds to disown them. Eventually, Shredder is defeated and Issa is forced to retreat. Everyone reunites on the rooftop, where Ruby thanks her brothers for their help and proceed to move on. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3